Outtakes Lucky Bella
by Cella Ella
Summary: Série de cenas deletadas e/ou extras de "Lucky Bella". UA/Todos Humanos.


**N/A: **Pra quem andava louca de saudades do sorvete, presentinho pra vocês. Bee, mais uma vez muito obrigada por betar esse outtake. Um muito obrigada pra Dandara também, que foi boazinha e revisou essa cena e o cap incansáveis vezes junto comigo. Apreciem sem moderação alguma.

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer****: Edward e Bella pertencem à Titia Stephenie Meyer, mas a pegação em francês regada a sorvete de baunilha é toda minha. **

_*You'll be a bitch because you can... – Slow dancing in a burning room (John Mayer)_

**[...]**

"_Acredite em mim, minha_ linda _Bee, tudo que você não vai_ pensar _é em se arrepender_." _ele sibilou com os lábios nos meus, encerrando de vez a conversa._

Minha boca buscou a dele em um movimento voraz e eu exalei um suspiro de surpresa ao ouvi-lo gemer contra minha língua. Porra, as coisas estavam começando a esquentar rápido demais! Edward deslizou as mãos por toda extensão das minhas pernas e puxou uma delas para colocá-las ao redor de seus quadris, o que o fez grudar sua pélvis contra meu ventre. Foi a minha vez de grunhir ao senti-lo _espetando_ um pouco abaixo do meu umbigo.

Em resposta ele passou a massagear a curva dos meus quadris com a ponta dos dedos longos e isso produziu uma reação involuntária, pois meu corpo começou a _rebolar_ contra as mãos grandes e fortes, o que no fim das contas gerou aquela fricção _deliciosa _entre o meio das suas coxas bem acomodadas na calça jeans e a minha calcinha, que já começava a sentir os primeiros sinais do _calor_ bastante intenso que se instalara naquele ponto exato.

"Oh Meu Deus!" consegui dizer no breve intervalo de tempo que seus lábios desgrudaram dos meus, em um estalar surdo e desgostoso. Edward soltou uma risada rouca ao meu ouvir resfolegar as palavras em uma voz alterada e recostou a testa quente contra a minha, jogando sua respiração diretamente em meu rosto.

"Caralho, _Bee_, isso não vai parar nunca?! Cada vez que te toco fico agindo como um adolescente que passa o dia inteiro trancado no banheiro _batendo_ uma." ele guinchou e eu irrompi em uma risada que quase me fez engasgar com o ar.

"Tudo que você acabou de dizer então significa que eu te deixo com tanto _tesão_ que você não consegue se controlar quando está perto de mim?" a pergunta saiu como um jato e levou o pouco fôlego que ainda restava dentro do meus pulmões.

"Exatamente, você me deixa com um _puta_ tesão e tudo que eu mais quero é me _enterrar_ em você até ficar sem forças." ele respondeu no mesmo tom ofegante e claramente excitado e eu precisei mandar avisos constantes para que o cérebro obrigasse meu corpo a continuar funcionando caso contrário eu já estaria morta! Respira, Bella, _Céus_, respira!

"Edward, i-isso é-" a frase foi abafada bruscamente pela boca sedenta. Minhas mãos pairaram no ar por segundos arrastados até que caíram inertes na maciez dos cabelos emaranhados de Edward. Senti que ele mexia os quadris contra o meio das minhas coxas, recomeçando aquele roçar que me deixava _literalmente_ em chamas. Flexionei os joelhos e ergui as pernas, cruzando-as em torno da sua cintura, permitindo um contato maior entre nossos corpos. Ele gemeu em aprovação e passou a ondular o corpo, moldando-o ao meu.

Não demorou muito para que eu o sentisse _investir_ contra meu ventre, encontrando a barreira inesperada das roupas que ainda vestíamos. Não percebemos que estávamos fazendo sexo ainda vestidos da cabeça aos pés. .

"Hmm... isso é tão..._bom, por favor_, não para._._" me ouvi suspirar quando o senti descer os lábios até meu queixo, distribuindo _lambidas_ curtas na minha pele. Arqueei as costas em um espreguiçar lânguido e deixei a cabeça cair pra trás para que ele pudesse explorar meu pescoço com mais facilidade. Edward riu abafado contra minha clavícula e arranhou os dentes suavemente na jugular, que pulsou assim que sentiu a leve pressão; um pouco mais embaixo eu também o sentia me _pressionar_, deixando-me ainda mais sem ar e cheia de palpitações que pareciam brotar de cada canto do meu corpo.

E então ele gemeu com vontade ao tocar o começo do meu colo ainda coberto pela camiseta de algodão surrada que pertencia a ele, mas que _eu_ sempre usava pra dormir. Edward enfiou o rosto contra meu peito e eu passei a hiperventilar quase a ponto de desmaiar. Foi aí que eu o senti afastar o corpo do meu e fazer menção de se levantar, mas minhas pernas enroladas em sua cintura o impediram de prosseguir.

"P-pra onde você _pensa_ que vai?" questionei em um tom de voz esganiçado e precisei tossir para liberar a garganta daquela secura. Minhas mãos desceram dos seus cabelos para o pescoço, formando uma prisão que o deixou sem alternativas a não ser voltar a enterrar a cabeça no meu colo.

"Preciso pegar o _nosso_ sorvete, um segundo." ele puxou de leve minhas pernas, fazendo-as escorregar por seus quadris; ergueu o corpo e se apoiou em ambos os braços para que pudesse me encarar fixamente. "Não se preocupe, não sou nem louco de _parar_ o que estávamos fazendo."

"Você _já_ parou." sibilei contrariada. "Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, esquece a _porra_ desse sorvete e vem aqui-"

"Um segundo, _Bee_. Volto em um segundo." e eu já sentia o frio do ambiente tocando meu corpo. Aproveitei a interrupção para me acomodar melhor no sofá, mas não consegui encontrar uma posição que me deixasse satisfeita, já que havia um grande incômodo _pulsando_ no meio das pernas, me deixando super desconfortável. Bufei exasperada e cruzei os braços na altura do peito como uma criança emburrada.

Mas que merda, maldita hora que eu decidi embarcar na ideia louca de Alice e Rosalie e aceitei usar aquela regra dos três _S _com sorvete, o tal quarto _S_ secreto. No fim das contas eu fui _passada_ pra trás por um Edward seguro, sexy e _muito_, mas muito _safado. _E aquilo não era _nada _justo!

Já estava mais do que na hora de agir!

Edward voltou à sala segurando um pequeno pote de _Häagen Dazs_ sabor baunilha e exibindo um sorriso orgulhoso, como se aquele pedaço de plástico cheio de creme gelado fosse uma joia rara. Ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto o observava se aproximar e sentar ao meu lado, sem desmanchar o sorriso, que parecia ter sido grudado com cola instantânea na boca vermelha.

Ele jogou a tampa da embalagem na mesinha de centro e pegou a colher, mas quando fez menção de levá-la a boca eu o interrompi, recebendo imediatamente um olhar carregado de surpresa e malícia.

"O que foi?"

"Por que não me deixafazer isso primeiro, Ed?" tomei a colher e o sorvete das suas mãos e sentei sobre minhas pernas de modo que pudéssemos ficar frente a frente.

"Vai dar _tratamento especial_ pra colher novamente?" ele perguntou ao me ver levar o objeto de metal à boca e chupar o sorvete de uma só vez, o que me fez contorcer o rosto em uma careta de dor. Muito, muito gelado!

"Só se você _quiser_ que eu _dê._" respondi de forma petulante e ele finalmente retorceu os lábios no meu sorriso favorito. Aquilo era um bom sinal, estávamos indo por um bom caminho. "Você quer que eu _dê, Ed_?"

"Quero. Quero que você _dê _pra mim."

Definitivamente estávamos no caminho certo, ele estava embarcando do jeito que eu queria.

"Como quiser." suspirei e enfiei a colher no pote para então levá-la até altura dos lábios de Edward, que entreabriu a boca e passou a ponta da língua na parte superior, como se antecipasse o gosto agradável do doce que repousava na concavidade metálica que eu segurava entre os dedos levemente trêmulos.

Deixei a colher pairando próximo ao seu rosto e sorri satisfeita ao vê-lo se inclinar para tentar lamber o sorvete, mas eu fui mais rápida e afastei o objeto de desejo, o que provocou um gemido de frustração dele.

"Antes que eu _dê_ a você o que tanto quer, nós vamos _brincar_ um pouquinho." chupei novamente o creme gelado, dessa vez tomando cuidado para não engasgar com o frio que descia pela garganta com força. Fiz questão de girar a colher na boca e passar a língua na circunferência apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo se retorcer sobre o couro do sofá.

"Resolveu provocar?" a voz estava rouca de excitação.

"Um pouco." dei meu melhor sorriso ingênuo e levantei do sofá, segurando o pote entre os braços. Estava totalmente ciente do olhar fuzilante de Edward em minhas costas.

"Onde você vai?" me virei para encará-lo e dei de ombros.

"Pra lugar algum." voltei a me aproximar dele e aproveitei para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. "Ou melhor, eu vou pra um lugar sim. Você se importaria se eu sentasse no _seu_ colo, Ed?" primeira parte da missão: _cumprida_. Dava pra notar a quilômetros de distância o quanto Edward havia ficado afetado com o que eu acabara de dizer.

Das maçãs do rosto bem marcado brotou uma cor avermelhada, as narinas cuspiam rajadas de ar com força e os olhos estavam levemente estreitos, como um caçador avaliando a presa antes de atacar. Só que havia um pequeno detalhe a ser corrigido ali: _eu_ era a caçadora e ele, a _presa_.

"V-você disse o q-quê?" ele tropeçou na frase e eu pigarreei para esconder uma risada.

"Ora, você entendeu direitinho, não se faça de ingênuo." dei um tapa na perna musculosa e sentei sobre suas coxas. Edward retesou o corpo claramente desconfortável e eu sorri ao vê-lo tentar me acomodar melhor no seu colo.

"_Bella_, o que deu em você?" outro ponto pra mim. Ele só me chamava de _Bella_ quando estava muito zangado comigo ou nervoso. E pelo seu tom de voz sussurrante dava pra notar que não era raiva o que ele sentia naquele momento.

"Decidi que é a _minha_ vez de brincar com o sorvete, Ed, vou botar em prática a regrinha dos três S. Quero ser _segura_...._sexy_." curvei o corpo contra o seu e rocei os lábios de leve em seu pescoço.

"Você _já _é." Edward resfolegou enquanto pousava as mãos em cada lado do meu quadril.

"Shhh...eu ainda não terminei." rosnei e voltei a esfregar suavemente meus lábios frios um pouco abaixo do maxilar bem desenhado. "E _safada_... tudo isso por você, _mon chéri_." para completar abocanhei a ponta da orelha dele e passei a sugá-la de leve, o que o fez rosnar alto e esfregar lentamente o meio das minhas coxas contra a protuberância firme que estava prestes a perfurar o tecido grosso da calça jeans.

"Hmmm, muito bom." mordisquei o lóbulo da orelha – que já estava bastante avermelhada – e me afastei para encará-lo; o verde claro havia dado lugar para a escuridão das pupilas dilatadas. Toquei a gola da camisa que ele vestia e sorri. "Que tal se nos livrássemos disso, hein? Você está vestido demais."

Edward continuou me fitando meio boquiaberto, mas não fez objeção quando eu puxei a barra da camisa e a mandei pra longe. Meus dedos acariciaram de leve o peito desnudo e pude sentir a pele reagir, arrepiando no ponto exato em que eu o tocava.

"_Bella..._" a entonação era claramente ameaçadora, mas eu decidi ignorá-la, aceitando o desafio e seus riscos.

Peguei a colher cheia de sorvete e deixei que ela deslizasse o doce frio pelo pescoço de Edward, que praguejou algo incoerente e pendeu a cabeça pra trás, suspirando carregado. Ele grunhiu com força quando eu baixei o rosto e passei a lamber a massa creme diretamente em sua pele.

"Caralho_,_ você tá querendo me _matar_, é isso?"

"Se você quiser, eu paro."

"V-você... você..não...não...seria.._.louca_." ele demorou uma eternidade para formar a frase.

"É, você tem razão, eu não seria mesmo louca de parar de te _provocar_. É _gostoso_, sabia?" minha língua subia e descia por toda extensão do pescoço dele, fazendo-o gemer e resfolegar cada vez mais.

"_Bella..._Porra!" Edward rosnou quando lhe mordi a ponta do queixo.

_"J'aime quand tu grognes, mon coeur_..." ele estremeceu com as palavras sussurradas naquele idioma que parecia ter sido feito para ser falado em uma boa noite de sexo. "_J_e_ trouve ceci tellement excitant."_

"_Puta que pariu_, isso... isso é golpe baixo." sorri um risinho baixo quando ele se remexeu sobre mim, buscando um contato maior entre nossos pontos de encaixe. Deixei que ele friccionasse o meio das pernas contra meu corpo por alguns segundos e então interrompi o contato, pulando do seu colo bruscamente.

Edward me encarou desorientado e levou a mão até a elevação parcamente escondida pelos jeans que ele vestia, esfregando várias vezes em busca de algum alívio. Decidi que não ia mais fazê-lo sofrer então me ajoelhei e segurei os dedos fortes que apertavam a _ereção_ enjaulada pelo tecido áspero da calça.

"Já está na hora de nos livrarmos disso aqui também, não é mesmo?" contornei com a ponta dos dedos o zíper da calça e ele deixou escapar um silvo de alívio. Quase no mesmo segundo, permitiu que eu deslizasse os jeans pelas pernas musculosas, deixando apenas as _boxer_s pretas como barreira.

"Bella... _pelo amor de Deus._"

"Shh, Ed, não se preocupe, eu vou _cuidar_ muito bem de você." novamente deslizei a colher pela pele fervente e lambi o sorvete que escorria, contornando com a ponta da língua o abdômen bem trabalhado.

Ele escorregou sem forças pelo sofá no momento em que eu mordisquei a pele abaixo do seu umbigo, àquela altura eu já sentia o sangue pulsar em meu corpo com rispidez, deixando minha respiração muito alterada. Meus dedos voaram em direção ao _volume_ apertado pelo algodão das boxers e eu consegui arrancar mais uma série de grunhidos incompreensíveis ao arranhar de leve as unhas naquele ponto. Puxei o elástico e suspirei sonoramente quando deslizei pra longe a única peça que ainda cobria o corpo de Edward.

Um fio líquido daquilo que um dia fora sorvete de creme escorregou até a pélvis desnuda e eu baixei o rosto para _sugar_ o restante da massa gelada, que derretia com rapidez sobre a pele muito quente. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu o contato da minha boca e afundou os dedos nos meus cabelos, me impedindo de avançar até onde eu tanto queria.

"J-já chega, você já foi longe demais." ele rosnou entredentes.

"Pelo contrário, eu ainda nem_ comecei_."

Edward resfolegou alto e jogou a cabeça pra trás, quando sentiu meus dedos _enlaçando_ a carne _pulsante_ para fazer pequenos movimentos de _subida_ e _descida_, acariciando-o com calma. Observei a forma como ele reagia ao meu toque, como mordia o lábio superior e o jeito como apertava os olhos totalmente rendido. Logo o vai-e-vem frenético da mão foi substituído pelo mover suave da minha _boca_ e eu enfim pude senti-lo _pulsar_ contra minha língua.

Ele expirou pesadamente e enroscou ainda mais seus dedos em meus cabelos; fogo líquido corria sob as veias e o coração palpitava no peito em perfeita sincronia com as vibrações que atingiam meus lábios a cada investida ao corpo de Edward.

"Céus, Bella...hmm..._muito_ bom..." as palavras trôpegas exalavam uma rouquidão sexy demais; a _umidade_ excessiva que começava a tomar conta do meu paladar era quase igual aquela que _escorria_ por minhas pernas, encharcando a calcinha de algodão. Fechei os olhos e deixei escapar um gemido do fundo da garganta, o que serviu também para _deslizar_ a ereção de Edward mais profundamente.

"Oh Deus" os rosnados eram reticentes, vagos e denunciavam o quanto ele estava aproveitando o que eu estava lhe proporcionando com mãos, lábios e _língua. _Ele soltou um resfôlego abafado por algumas imprecações à medida que eu o envolvia por _inteiro_ em minha boca.

"Hmmm..." gemi sem me dar conta e isso provocou um estremecimento no corpo de Edward, que apertou meus cabelos com um pouco mais de pressão.

"Já chega!"ele decretou em um tom baixo e fui obrigada a me afastar. Ergui os olhos lentamente e encontrei o rosto de traços bonitos me encarando de modo ferino. Senti um arrepio forte em antecipação.

"Vem aqui _agora_!" Edward ordenou e antes que eu agisse, me puxou pelos braços e me colocou sobre o sofá de couro macio.

Abri a boca pra sibilar algum tipo de protesto, mas a fechei rapidamente assim que o senti tocar a lateral das minhas pernas. Ele puxou o elástico da minha calcinha que ricocheteou contra a pele em um único estalar. Ofeguei vergonhosamente e ergui os quadris para que ele repetisse o gesto do outro lado; ele sorriu e fez o que eu queria.

"Vem por cima ou juro que vou enlouquecer." Edward grunhiu ao se livrar da peça de algodão _molhada_ que cobria meu sexo. Meu corpo inteiro tremia quando o senti me puxar pela cintura e me colocar em seu colo, sem penetrar. Agarrei-o pelo pescoço e permiti que ele _escorregasse_ suavemente para _dentro _de mim.

"Uau, bem melhor assim." ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que as mãos subiam pela camisa de flanela gasta que eu ainda vestia. Não foi difícil puxar o tecido fino e arremessá-lo em algum canto da sala; senti uma rajada de frio açoitar minha pele, o suor grudando na linha da coluna.

"Vai, Bella, por favor, vai..." ele instigou em uma voz estrangulada e eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos para aproveitar ao máximo a sensação de tê-lo por _inteiro _dentro de mim. Ao poucos permiti que meus quadris se movessem lentamente, arrancando suspiros e gemidos quase inaudíveis dos lábios fincados na base do meu pescoço.

Desde a primeira vez que fizemos sexo, Edward havia deixado claro seu _fetiche_ por minhas pernas e bunda e eu sabia que precisava lançar mão daquelas vantagens para dominá-lo de uma vez por todas. A cada vez que me mexia sobre seu colo eu o sentia _afundar_ ainda mais em mim, como se isso fosse realmente possível, já que ele estava _perfeitamente_ acomodado entre minhas pernas. Senti as mãos grandes fixas na base da minha cintura, incitando meu corpo à movimentação; sorri e passei a desenhar círculos imaginários com os quadris, fazendo-o reagir em resposta, me empurrando pra _cima_ e pra _baixo_.

À medida que repetia as ações, Edward respondia com investidas mais intensas, me fazendo quicar e colidir com o corpo dele várias vezes, sempre muito mais forte que a vez anterior e eu sabia que não ia aguentar por muito tempo.

A cabeça pesou e foi empurrada pra trás pela boca sedenta, que passou a distribuir beijos e arrastar os dentes contra minha pele já bastante sensível; sentia os lábios secos e da garganta não saía nada a não ser pequenos gemidos de _agonia_ que martelavam o peito com veemência.

"Isso, _ma_ _belle_... _geme_ pra mim." Edward pediu enquanto mordiscava meu colo, que subia e descia esfregando em seu rosto.

"Me...me _faz_ gemer." ainda tinha forças suficientes para uma última provocação e sorri em triunfo quando o ouvi murmurar algumas incoerências. Mas o riso de vitória tremeu e ficou suspenso no ar ao senti-lo segurar a curva da minha cintura e inverter as posições de forma tão rápida que eu precisei piscar algumas vezes para me acostumar à nova condição.

"Bom... foi _você_ quem pediu por isso." Edward alertou antes de me penetrar novamente, com mais força e agilidade. O impacto do membro contra meu centro nervoso foi tão grande que eu senti o corpo inteiro tremular, como uma folha de papel lançada ao vento. Ele ondulou a pélvis contra a minha e passou a alternar o ritmo das estocadas, ora lentas e cuidadosas, ora rápidas e ríspidas; não tive outra forma de reagir aquilo a não ser com gemidos e gritos que passaram a borbulhar e escorrer pela boca sem que eu tivesse tempo de contê-los.

"_J'aime quand tu gémit de plaisir, ma came_..."ele sibilou no timbre mais rouco e sexy que eu já ouvira em toda minha vida e eu senti a cabeça girar, totalmente perdida.

Em francês não, oh merda!

"_Plus fort... _hmmm_... Edward, plus vite !_" respondi no mesmo idioma –_ implorei_ na verdade – e isso serviu para que ele passasse a nos encaixar com entusiamo, assolando meu corpo sem qualquer tipo de pudor.

"_Oh Bella, c'est si bon..._" ele suspirou enquanto tremia contra mim, finalmente libertando o grito gutural que parecia há muito tempo confinado em seu peito. Senti o impacto do orgasmo dele contra meu sexo, tão forte que me fez bater a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá várias vezes.

Meus músculos estavam flácidos sobre os ossos, que também pareciam moles demais para segurar meu peso, mas ainda havia a sensação de incômodo pulsando no ventre, prestes a explodir. Edward manteve o ritmo da penetração enquanto despejava até a última gota de sêmen dentro de mim. Ele sabia que eu ainda não havia chegado lá e sussurrou contra meu ouvido que eu poderia pedir o que quisesse que ele o faria.

"_Tes doigts, Edward…_me toque, por favor, _touches-moi avec tes _doigts."os dois idiomas se embolavam em minha mente e eu já não sabia se estava sendo coerente ou não. Suspirei alto quando o senti se retirar e substituir o membro ainda rígido pelas pontas dos dedos mornos, que passaram a tocar o clitóris inchado e massageá-lo com delicadeza; as digitais roçavam vagarosamente para então penetrar a cavidade úmida e em _chamas_.

Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse a pele inteira arrepiar e vibrar aleatoriamente. Uma onda de grunhidos e sons desconexos saltaram pela minha boca, mas logo foram abafados pelos lábios dele, que os absorveu em um beijo terno e delicado. Enterrei as unhas em cada lado dos ombros dele ao mesmo tempo que _desmanchava_ contra seus dedos_ mágicos_.

Meus olhos se fecharam com força, quase se perdendo entre as sobrancelhas; os pés estavam engelhados e rígidos assim como cada fibra do meu corpo; a respiração era apenas uma camada grossa de ar que escapava da boca entreaberta e das narinas muito infladas. O coração sapateava na ponta da minha língua e eu sentia os pensamentos flutuando no ar para aos poucos retornarem à mente nublada pela névoa densa e palpável.

Deus, existia vida após aquela visita maravilhosa ao _paraíso_?

Algum tempo depois – com as respirações normalizadas – eu senti um caminho de pele macia subindo lentamente pela curva da coluna. Exalei um suspiro calmo e ronronei de forma preguiçosa.

"E alguém aqui não estava _nada_ interessada em sorvete, não é?" a voz agora muito tranquila soprou contra meus cabelos e eu sorri meio aérea.

"Hm.... só fiquei curiosa em entender o que havia por trás do seu amor incondicional a um pote de sorvete."

"Agora compreende?"

"_Totalmente_." foi a vez dele rir com o meu comentário. "Compreendo tanto que a partir de agora não abro mão de sorvete de creme como sobremesa."

"Wow, o que temos aqui, uma viciada?"

"_Irrevogavelmente _viciada_._"apoiei o rosto sob as mãos unidas e fitei os olhos brincalhões com intensidade. O rosto trazia uma expressão de pura satisfação e eu senti uma pontada de orgulho por saber que fora a responsável por esculpir aquele sorriso enviesado tão lindo nos lábios vermelhos.

"Isso é ótimo, realmente muito bom, mas agora é a _minh_a vez." Edward subiu a ponta dos dedos até minha nuca e aplicou movimentos circulares na base, me deixando mole outra vez.

"O-o quê? Sua vez, sua vez de quê?" ergui a cabeça e pisquei várias vezes pra tentar compreender o que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo.

"Ué, minha vez de _comer_ a sobremesa." ele sibilou e me puxou pra longe do sofá, me pegando no colo rapidamente.

"E-edward, n-nós acabamos de-" eu o encarava boquiaberta, sem conseguir formar um pensamento compreensível.

"E daí? Vai me dizer que você nunca repetiu a sobremesa, _Bee_? Vou te mostrar que a segunda vez é sempre mais _gostosa."_

[…]

**Traduções:**

"J'aime quand tu grognes mon coeur, je_ trouve ceci tellement excitant":_ "Adoro quando você rosna, meu amor, eu acho isso tão excitante."

"J'aime quand tu gémit de plaisir, ma came": "Adoro quando você geme de prazer, meu vício."_  
_

"Plus vite": "Mais rápido"_._

_"Touches-moi avec tes doigts": "_Toque-me com seus dedos_."_

_

* * *

_

**Opiniões, críticas e pedidos ****de extintores de incêndio, favor se dirigir ao botãozinho verde aí embaixo! ;)**

**E aí, curtiram?! Quero saber tu-di-nho! Aprovaram a atitude da Bells?**

**Comentem!**

**=***


End file.
